


Regular Guy

by PixelByPixel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Angst Levels, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy Tries To Be At Least, Hurt/Comfort Adjacent, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, hopefully a bit funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Matt Murdock slipped in the bathroom like a regular guy. Why will nobody believe him?
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Regular Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks (as always) to [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/) for the beta. <3 
> 
> This fills my Marvel Fluff Bingo [square](https://pixelbypixelfanfic.tumblr.com/bingo) for _early morning_

Foggy Nelson sat on the edge of Matt’s bed, fully dressed except for his left shoe, which he was holding. They'd actually managed to get up early for once, which was pretty good for a workday. It got suspicious if they were both late, and they were trying not to be suspicious.

This… whatever he and Matt had going on was still pretty casual. They spent the night at each others’ places, but there had been no grand proclamations about their feelings. Foggy loved Matt, of course; he hoped that went without saying because he was kind of terrified to say it. He was pretty sure Matt loved him, too, but God forbid he talk about his feelings. Foggy idly wondered if that was a special, secret Commandment that only the really, *really* faithful got. 

The crash from the bathroom startled Foggy into dropping his shoe. “You okay, Matty?”

No reply came, so Foggy opened the bathroom door to find Matt flat on his back on the floor, a welt already forming on his cheek. Before Foggy could do more than crouch next to him, though not without definite appreciation for the view, Matt sat up, groaning a little.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Matt said as he got to his feet, his mouth curving in a rueful smile.

Foggy pressed a towel into his hand, not without a twinge of regret that Matt would soon get dressed. Still, clothing was inevitable if they were going to go to work; otherwise, the clients would complain. Well, some of them would. But Foggy wouldn’t be able to get anything done if Matt wore his birthday suit, so clothing it was.

Seeing that Matt wasn’t being forthcoming on the _what happened_ portion of the program, Foggy cleared his throat.

“I slipped getting out of the shower,” Matt added. “Hit my face on the sink.”

“Seriously?” Seeing as how Matt wasn’t badly hurt, Foggy couldn’t help but grin as Matt got to his feet. “Big, bad Daredevil, taken out by a slippery floor?”

Matt scoffed, shaking his head. “The shower door leaked and the water got everywhere. And I was distracted. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have slipped.”

Though tempted, Foggy didn’t ask Matt what had distracted him. “Okay, I’ll see about fixing it tonight.” Matt didn’t say anything, but his pause in drying his hair spoke volumes. “What? I can fix things. It’s probably just the gasket.”

Matt straightened, his hair askew. “Sounds like you know what you’re talking about,” he said, though there was still a note of teasing in his voice. He prodded gently at the welt on his cheek. “How bad is it?”

“You’ll be better before you’re married.” Matt shook his head and turned to leave the bathroom, Foggy trailing behind for aesthetic reasons. “My granny always said that when I got hurt as a kid,” he added as Matt, unfortunately, started to dress. “It annoyed the crap out of me.”

“Is it an Irish saying? Some of the nuns used to say it, too.”

“Well, it was Granny Murphy, so probably.” Foggy returned to his shoe.

“Huh. Well, before I’m married gives me a long time to recover.”

Foggy hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. _Still casual_ , he reminded himself. “Don’t worry, you’re still handsome,” he said. “It makes you look dangerous.” Matt exhaled a short laugh and Foggy added, “Which, okay, you are. Shower doors everywhere cower at your approach.” He paused in thought. “Or maybe it’s the sinks that cower.”

“As long as something is cowering,” Matt said as he straightened his tie. “And, hey! It’s a regular-person injury, for once. Regular people slip on the bathroom floor, right?”

“Yeah, Matty. For once you can actually tell the whole, unvarnished truth about how you got hurt. Ready to go?”

Matt nodded and grabbed his bag and cane as Foggy opened the door. He smiled when Matt’s hand brushed his waist before settling on his arm. They left Matt’s apartment together and Foggy was glad he’d stayed over. He still had his own place, but they’d been prepping a case late into night and Foggy hadn’t said no when Matt had suggested he spend the night.

It wasn’t just the sex, either. Not that the sex wasn’t great, but Foggy liked just _being_ with Matt. Good thing, too; they worked together, and if this whatever it was turned into an actual _something_ , that would be a lot of togetherness.

Not that Foggy minded. He was just glad he and Matt had finally gotten together. After all, he’d been pining since approximately two minutes after he’d met Matt. Handsome and smart and that _smile_? Foggy’d been a goner from the start.

They made their way to the office and the welt on Matt’s face drew some commentary at the coffee shop, but when Karen saw it she just sighed.

“Really, Matt, you need to get some armor, something to protect yourself. At least a helmet. That wool hat obviously isn’t cutting it.”

Foggy, seeing the chance to maybe get Matt to get better gear, agreed, “Yeah, Matt. And you’ve got to protect your chiclets, too.” He tapped one tooth, primarily for Karen’s benefit.

“No, I slipped getting out of the shower,” Matt protested, and Karen scoffed.

“We know what you do at night, Matt - some of us more than others.”

Ah. She’d figured out that he and Matt were together. Well, they’d tried to be subtle but obviously hadn’t entirely succeeded. Foggy wasn’t sure what to make of her tone. He knew Karen’d had a thing for Matt. They’d even had one rather charged conversation about Matt’s ass not long before Matt and Foggy had gotten together. (Foggy reflected later that they should probably go to some sort of sexual harassment workshop, because _damn_.) But she seemed to be taking this new development - whatever it was - reasonably well. That or she was faking her reaction. Sometimes it was hard to tell, with Karen.

“Well, but protection was used for some of his nighttime activities, at least,” Foggy quipped, earning himself something between a laugh and a groan from Matt. Karen shot him a wry look, and Foggy shrugged in response, adding cheerfully, “Safety first.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” Karen said, her tone too light.

Matt shook his head and persisted, “I’m telling you the truth, Karen. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, Matt. But your track record -” She cut off her words when Matt’s face shifted from amused to blank. “Look, did you finish getting ready for the case? We’re due at court soon.”

“Yeah,” Matt replied tersely as Foggy grabbed the necessary files. “Let’s go.”

The tense silence between Matt and Karen persisted through the walk to the courthouse, but Matt was all smiles for the client.

“See?” Karen whispered to Foggy. “He’s still pissed off at me, but nobody could tell. He’s faking being all chipper.” She nodded meaningfully, as if that proved her point about Matt and his track record. She kept her voice low, but of course, that didn’t matter. Foggy saw the way Matt’s jaw tightened briefly, though he wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking for it.

So after court, which had gone well thanks in no small part to one Foggy Nelson, Foggy knew he had to lighten the mood. He suggested a celebratory lunch at Matt’s favorite Thai place, which met with a positive response. He’d gotten both Matt and Karen smiling and talking about plans for the future, and it wasn’t until Matt touched Foggy’s hand to get his attention that Karen’s mood dimmed.

“See, I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell the truth about what happened to your face. Are you embarrassed that you didn’t duck a punch from a drug dealer or whoever?”

Well, whether or not Matt had told the truth really had nothing to do with who was touching whose hand. Maybe she thought she couldn’t give them a hard time about that, so was picking at Matt over the injury.

“I told the truth,” Matt replied, pulling his hand away from Foggy’s - no fair, Foggy hadn’t done anything - and finishing up his food.

Karen sighed, sounding exasperated, and got to her feet. “Fine,” she said, her tone implying _not fine_. “Look, I have to get going. I’ll see you next week.”

“I piss her off that much?” Matt asked as Karen left, though he didn’t sound too concerned. “It’s only Thursday.”

“Yeah, but she’s going to see her aunt this weekend, remember? She was planning to leave early.” He leaned in a little, his tone fond as he added, “Not everything is about you, Murdock.”

Matt scoffed, though he said, “I don’t mind it being just us. We don’t have a lot going on tomorrow, right?”

“Couple client meetings, that’s all. That’s why Karen picked this weekend. Honestly, we don’t have much of anything left to do today, even.”

“Really?” Matt perked up a little. “So we don’t have to go back to the office?”

Not that going back to an office with no Karen didn’t lead Foggy’s mind in a very promising direction; he’d had such fantasies, before he and Matt had gotten together, about certain things happening there… but no. Not when Matt asked it like that. “We can do whatever you want,” he said, honestly meaning it. And if whatever Matt wanted also happened to include certain things happening, Foggy wouldn’t complain. No objections, no sir.

“How about a walk?” Matt suggested. “We’ve been shut up so much prepping for the case. It would be nice to be outside without having to get somewhere.”

“Sounds good.” Foggy picked up the check, as it was his turn, and then he and Matt headed outside. The air warmed Foggy in a way that it hadn’t since the leaves had started to turn and he found himself enjoying the walk for itself, not just because Matt wanted it. “What can you… sense?” he asked as the thought occurred to him. While the thought of Matt’s vigilante work still gave Foggy heart palpitations on the regular, the idea of his heightened senses was more interesting.

Matt leaned in closer, his hand curling a little more tightly around Foggy’s arm. Foggy noticed a passing woman give them an _aw, how cute sort of smile_ and grinned in return because they _were_ cute, and about time.

“Somebody’s watching some awful Ben Affleck movie in that apartment over there. The guy sitting on that bench just lied to… whatever woman he’s talking to on the phone, sounds like a girlfriend. The woman who just passed us has a baby at home.”

“You, uh, smelled something to know that?” Foggy asked as he watched the woman pass, suddenly very aware of the warmth and the activity of walking and the fact that court had been a little stressful before it had gone well.

“Yep.” Matt leaned in a little closer, his lips brushing Foggy’s neck in a way he quite liked as Matt added, “Don’t worry, you smell great.”

“Did my heart do a thing?”

“Yeah.” Matt hesitated, then asked, “Would you rather I not… respond when I can tell things about you?”

Foggy thought about that as they walked. That part, Matt being able to tell things about him, it was sometimes a little disconcerting. But Foggy’s ma always told him he had a face like an open book, so maybe Matt would have been able to tell Foggy was worried, if he’d been sighted. The other senses just… well, they didn’t make up for Matt not being able to see; they were too different for that. But they worked for Matt.

“Nah, do what you want,” Foggy replied. “I don’t want you to have to hold yourself back.” He grinned, adding, “You got to be you, right?”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed, looking pleased. His smile went thoughtful and he tipped his head a little. “Maggie’s coming this way. Behind us.” Foggy moved as if to shift away; Matt’s hand tightened on his arm. “Don’t,” Matt said.

Foggy tried a subtle look over his shoulder but didn’t see her. “Does she know about…” Foggy let his words trail off, not really sure how to define it, and settled on, “… us?”

“Not yet.”

Heartened by the _yet_ , Foggy asked, “You think she’ll mind?”

“No. But even if she did, we’re the ones whose opinions matter, right?”

Foggy had his doubts. For all that he’d never admit it, what Maggie thought mattered to Matt.

After some more surreptitious looks, he finally spotted her. She’d been walking behind… well, they weren’t even tall, whoever they were, but they were tall enough to hide Maggie.

Maggie. Foggy felt a little weird thinking of her that way, even though that was how Matt always spoke of her. He’d managed to avoid calling her anything on the rare occasions that they spoke. What did a guy call his maybe-boyfriend’s mom, the nun?

“Well, look who it is,” Maggie said as she approached, and they stepped to the side to chat. “Would have thought you’d be stuck inside.”

“We finished up in court and the schedule was free, so we decided to enjoy the day.” Matt seemed relaxed, like he didn’t have a care in the world, like it was a regular thing for him to hang on to Foggy like that.

And it _was_ a regular thing. Foggy knew that. He just hadn’t expected Matt to be so laid-back about it around his mom.

Maggie nodded, her smile disturbingly knowing for a nun. Matt hadn’t told her about them, right? He’d said he hadn’t, but she really seemed like she knew _something_. Foggy shot a sidelong look at Matt, but the damn glasses made it hard to read him.

“It’s good to get out,” Maggie said. “The little ones at the orphanage are in the backyard and the bigger kids escaped to the park. I’m off to collect them. You’re welcome to walk with me.”

Matt tipped his head in Foggy’s direction and Foggy made a quiet, vaguely affirmative noise. Sure. They should absolutely walk with the nun who was also Matt’s mom. No, that wasn’t weird at all.

They started walking and Maggie fell into step on Matt’s other side.

“So,” Maggie said, after they had been walking in silence for a bit, and Foggy thought, _Here we go._ But Maggie just said, “Do you need to come by, Matthew? I notice the bruise on your cheek and assume you’ve got more injuries. Don’t say you’re fine,” she added as Matt drew in a breath to reply, and Foggy couldn’t help but grin.

“But I am,” Matt replied. His tone was mild enough for most, but Foggy knew him well enough to catch the faint edge to it.

“Lying is a sin,” Maggie replied, the edge to _her_ voice less subtle. Foggy idly wondered if this irritability was a genetic thing.

“I’m not lying.”

Ooh, Matt’s voice had sharpened and Foggy saw Maggie’s head turn to look at him, and he suddenly wished he was elsewhere. He must have pulled away again, because Matt’s hand tightened on his arm once more.

They neared the park and one of the kids must have spotted them, as Foggy heard a shout of, “It’s Sister Maggie, _run_!”

General shrieking and mayhem resulted. Maggie exhaled a long-suffering sigh and Matt coughed back a laugh.

“It’s not like they can get far,” Foggy observed. “The park has a fence around it.”

“Connie’s there, too,” Maggie said, and Foggy vaguely remembered that Connie was another of the nuns, one who was friendly with Maggie. “She’ll be able to rein them in.”

“Why didn’t you just call Connie and ask her to bring them back?” Matt asked, his voice that tone of honeyed reason that Foggy associated with the courtroom and the moment before Matt devastated their opponents. “The church lets you have cell phones, right?”

“Of course, Matthew. But I wanted the walk.” The kids’ shrieking died down enough that Foggy heard her mutter, “I do regret that choice now.”

Sister Connie seemed to have no problem getting the children in line; by the time Matt, Foggy, and Maggie reached the park’s gate, the kids were in something resembling a line. Several of them said hello to Matt and he lifted a hand in response.

“Come by later if you need me to stitch you up,” Maggie said to Matt before she turned to help herd the children.

“I _don’t_ because I’m _fine_.”

Maybe Matt didn’t realize how loudly he spoke. He probably didn’t notice the way all the kids turned to look - Foggy wasn’t sure how much he could _see_ with that whole _world on fire thing_ \- but maybe he could tell Maggie paused and turned to look as well.

“Okay, then,” Maggie said, and her tone made it clear she didn’t believe Matt.

Matt let out a frustrated sigh and let go of Foggy’s arm before turning to walk in the other direction.

Foggy hesitated, uncertain whether he should follow. Often when Matt got like that, Foggy had found that he needed time to pull himself together. He did feel it was necessary to turn to Maggie and say, “He did slip getting out of the shower.”

Maggie turned to face him, her eyebrows lifting. “He told you that?”

“Uh, no. Well, yes, but I know it’s true.” Maggie’s small smile and the tip of her head invited him to continue, so he said, “I was there.” He paused. Shit, had he implied…? “I mean, not _in_ the shower or even in the bathroom, but I was in the apartment and he’d obviously fallen when I went in to check on him and I think I’ll stop talking now.”

Maggie’s smile had widened just a little throughout Foggy’s speech. “I see.”

She did. Obviously.

Shit.

“Um.”

“That’s between you and Matthew,” Maggie said, lifting a hand to stop any further floundering on Foggy’s part, and he reflected that maybe nuns weren’t so bad after all.

Foggy tried not to fidget. “Do you think it’s wrong?”

“Do you love him?”

Foggy didn’t even pause over his answer. He’d loved Matt almost since he’d known him. “Yes.”

“You’re good to him?”

Foggy nodded. “I try, at least. When he lets me.”

“He can be challenging sometimes,” Maggie observed, her lips twisting a bit. She gestured vaguely, “Love is love, isn’t that what they say? If you love each other and you’re good to each other, how can that be wrong?”

Foggy exhaled a relieved breath.

“I suspected,” Maggie added. “The way he’s talked about you…”

Foggy brightened. Matt had talked about him? It was all he could do not to ask Maggie what he had said. She must have seen it in his face - that open book thing again - as she said, “All good things. He really cares about you.”

Foggy knew that, but it was still nice to hear. “I care about him, too.”

“Good. That simplifies things, and God knows I wouldn’t want to deal with his epic sulk if his feelings weren’t reciprocated.”

Foggy couldn’t help but grin a little at that. “No worries on that count. It’s always been Matt, for me.”

“Took him a while to come around?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah,” Foggy replied, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he was discussing his relationship with his probably-boyfriend’s mom, the nun. “But he’s worth the wait.”

“He is,” Maggie agreed, her expression holding an edge of sadness. “Nice chatting with you, Foggy, but I’d better be off before the kids decide to start playing again. Connie would never forgive me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Foggy said. He lifted a hand to wave at Sister Connie and the kids, adding a vague, “Have a good evening,” as the nuns and kids headed back toward the orphanage.

He took himself back to his place, got a shower and shaved, then put on clothes that were right on the line between nice and casual: he was comfortable enough, but he looked good. He grabbed some beer out of his fridge - Matt probably had some, but best to be prepared - and headed off to Matt’s place after a quick stop at the hardware store.

He knocked, and wasn’t particularly surprised by the dull, “Go away.” Matt had, from the sounds of it, gone from annoyed to emo.

“I’m coming in, Matty.”

There was a pause and Matt, perhaps recognizing the inevitability of Foggy’s entrance, called, “Fine.”

Foggy opened the door with the key behind the radiator, then let himself in and locked up behind himself.

Matt lay curled on his side on the couch, wrapped in a plaid fleece blanket with only his sock feet sticking out. His glasses were on the table and he looked, well, vulnerable. Foggy’s heart went out to him, but he kept up a cheerful tone as he said, “I come bearing alcohol.”

“Good.”

Matt still didn’t sit up, and Foggy came over to deposit most of the beer in Matt’s fridge before setting the remaining two on the coffee table.

“Only way you’re going to be able to drink it if you stay like that is if I get a straw, and beer this mediocre doesn’t deserve to be drunk through a straw.”

Matt didn’t smile as Foggy had hoped he would, but he did sit up. Progress. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders made him look like some sort of plaid monk, but Foggy wasn’t going to mention that. Matt already had enough Catholic angst without giving him that particular idea. Foggy popped open a beer and held it out. Matt took it.

That was probably never going to stop being weird, particularly with Matt not wearing his glasses. Foggy had spent so long thinking that Matt couldn’t see that he still struggled a little with the knowledge that Matt could tell where things were. Though it did explain some things from their days at Columbia that had struck Foggy as odd. He’d watched Matt, after all; he’d noticed things. Okay, so most of those things were body parts, but strange things had sometimes happened.

Foggy opened his own beer and the two of them drank in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Matt said, “They didn’t believe me.”

“I know, buddy.”

“It was just a stupid accident in the bathroom.”

“It was.”

“I can just have regular things happen to me, like a regular person.” Foggy hummed his agreement, and Matt continued, “I know I’m _not_ a regular person, but sometimes it’s nice to pretend.”

Foggy’s heart broke a little. Had Matt ever considered himself a regular guy? Maybe before the accident. “Regular is overrated,” Foggy said, his voice gentling a little from his earlier cheer.

Matt scoffed. “You can say that. _You’re_ a regular person.” His voice had gone all bitter.

Still, Foggy couldn’t let that slide. “Regular person? Me? Surely you jest.”

Matt set aside his beer and began ticking off the points on his fingers. “Two parents, _neither_ of whom is a nun. You see using your eyes, not…” He waved his hands, still holding up two fingers for his two points. “… whatever this is. Reasonably middle class upbringing. Big, supportive family. And -”

Foggy interrupted him before he could continue. “Matty, you know they love you like you’re a Nelson.”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed, his voice soft. “And they’re great. But I’m not a Nelson. I’m a Murdock.”

“And that means you get back up, right?” Foggy encouraged. “I mean, yeah, today sucked - except for court, do you remember how great I was in court?” Okay, _that_ got a little smile from Matt, and Foggy managed not to exhale in relief. “Plus, yeah, I have all those things you said, but I also grew up as the big kid, the big _smart_ kid, and nobody ever understood why I wanted to be on the debate team instead of playing football. The football coach at my high school practically begged me to join the team.”

“Did you?” Matt took up his beer once more and settled back against the couch.

“Nah,” Foggy replied, oh-so-casually sliding closer to Matt. “I don’t like hitting people like that. I mean, if there’s a good reason, sure, I can do it, but crashing into guys like that? Not my thing. Pissed off the coach, though.”

Matt settled the beer on the table once more and then leaned against Foggy, warm and solid and _there_. “I’ll bet you killed it at debate, though.” He smiled at Foggy, and it was nice to see the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“I did kill it at debate,” Foggy agreed.

“But then you got older and… you’re a regular guy now, Fogs.”

Foggy considered Matt’s words. He kind of was, strange as it seemed. He’d gotten so used to expecting other people to mock him that sometimes it seemed strange when they didn’t. “Hope you won’t hold that against me,” he said, mostly kidding.

Matt shook his head. “Why would a regular guy like you even want to be with someone like me.”

Foggy winced a little. He knew he had to handle this carefully. “Well, first of all, have you seen you - wait, poor choice of words. But take it from me, buddy, you’re hot.”

“So you’re just using me for my looks?” Matt asked, though his mouth curved a little.

“Oh, not _just_ your looks,” Foggy extolled. “I mean, you’re great in bed.”

“Always a plus,” Matt agreed, his tone a little smug.

“And I guess you know your way around the law.”

“You _guess_?” Matt protested, laughing.

Foggy couldn’t help but grin at his outrage. “Hey, I’m the one who killed it in court today, right?”

“Okay, but I seem to recall that I was the one who graduated _magna cum laude_.”

“And that’s why I keep you around.”

Matt was quiet for a moment, then leaned in to kiss Foggy. “You shaved,” he murmured, brushing kisses from Foggy’s mouth to his cheek. “Smooth.”

“Thought you’d like it.”

“Mm,” Matt agreed, nuzzling closer and going for that spot at the base of Foggy’s ear. “I do.”

“Good, then you can help me.”

Matt did something amazing with his tongue, almost derailing Foggy’s plan. “Anything,” Matt agreed.

Ooh, anything? Foggy really should take advantage of that… but, no, the plan. “You can help me replace the gasket on your shower door.”

Matt pulled back. “You were serious about that?”

“Yes, I was serious.” Foggy couldn’t resist teasing Matt, “What, you didn’t believe me?”

Matt scoffed, though he smiled. “Not the same thing.”

“It’s not,” Foggy agreed as he got the bag from the hardware store. “But it kind of is. People form opinions about other people. Sometimes folks can’t imagine their friends being able to fix a shower. Sometimes they can’t imagine them falling in the shower.”

“You’re pretty smart, you know that?”

Foggy cleared his throat. “Thus proving my point that GPAs don’t necessarily reflect a person’s relative abilities.” He saw Matt trying to hide a smile, and grinned. “So, anyway, you do what you can to shift their opinions.”

“Like you fixing my shower?”

“With your help, but yes.”

“So I should… what, trip down the stairs at the office?”

Foggy grinned as he headed toward the bathroom. “While that would work, I think I’m going to have to advise against it. But maybe, I don’t know, communicate more about what you do at night?” Matt smirked. “Aside from that; Karen and most especially your mother do not need to know about _that_.”

“Open and honest communication?” Foggy hummed his agreement, and Matt shrugged, the plaid blanket slipping off his shoulders. “Sounds tough, but maybe I can try it.”

“Okay, now come help me fix your shower.”

Matt sighed theatrically and got to his feet. “I love you, Fogs. That’s why I am getting up to do this.”

Foggy froze. “You do? I mean, thank you. I mean… me, too. I love you.”

Matt stepped close and slid his arms around Foggy. “Huh. This day is looking up.”

They did fix the shower.

Eventually.


End file.
